charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Inherit the Witch
|image = |caption = Some birthdays are more magical than others… |writer= Laura J. Burns |published= Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |airdate = March 2, 2004 May 4, 2004 (reprint) |director = 0-689-86708-5 / 9780743489584 |production = Season 4 | previous = Luck Be a Lady | next = A Tale of Two Pipers}} Inherit the Witch is the 23rd book in the Charmed novel collection. This novel takes place between Season 4 episodes "Womb Raider" and "Witch Way Now?". Summary On this, a young girl's birthday hour, we call upon her ancient power. An ancient calling has been switched— now, bring back magic to this witch! The Charmed Ones know the burden of having powers and of the constant demonic and warlock attacks which is why Grams bound their powers until they were old enough to adjust to having them. In fact in many witch families, the powers of their offspring are bound until the witch is old enough to receive their power. In Juliana O'Farrell's clan, that age is thirteen but something goes wrong when Juliana's daughter Lily calls for her powers… those powers don't come. Now with no other option, Juliana, who has been in hiding with her family because of a demon known as Gortag, must accept help from the Charmed Ones to find her daughter's missing powers. But as we all know, the life of a witch is never dull and there seems to be a hidden twist in the O'Farrell's life. Can the Charmed Ones bring the new witch into her powers or is there another witch amongst them who doesn't even know she's a witch? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. When a witch and her daughter comes knocking on their door, Piper realizes they are in need of help. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. When a witch and her daughter comes knocking on their door, Phoebe realizes they are in need of help. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. When a witch and her daughter comes knocking on their door, Paige realizes they are in need of help. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support * Juliana O'Farrell: A Firestarter witch who comes out of hiding to ask for help from the Charmed Ones. It was said that when her family discovered her power of firestarting, she was the strongest witch in the O'Farrell clan in ages. * Gortag: An extremely powerful demon who has hunted the O'Farrell witches for centuries as it was prophesied that only a mother-daughter combination of this family line could vanquish him. * Lily O'Farrell: Juliana's daughter, an O'Farrell witch whose Wiccan powers have gone MIA. * Drew Elson: Lily's best friend who somehow intercepted Lily's power of Shapeshifting. Or maybe there's more to her than meets the eye. Minor *'Mr. and Mrs. Elson:' Drew's adoptive parents. Both are clan-goid demons, who switched Lily and Drew at birth to feed on Drew's negative energy when she came into her gifts. Their powers involved Shimmering. *'O'Farrell Matriarch:' The matriarch summoned by the Power of Three to perform the ritual to swap powers between Lily and Drew. However, she refused, because she sensed Drew was of her bloodline and therefore the rightful owner of her powers. Mentioned *'Aunt Romie:' Juliana's aunt who supposedly had Telepathy. *'Mr. O'Farrell:' Juliana's father, who had the power of Projective Levitation. *'Juliana's siblings:' Juliana had seven siblings before they were all killed off by Gortag. Her last brother cast a Cloaking spell to conceal Juliana and Drew from Gortag before he died. *'The Elders:' Whitelighters on higher positions. Juliana renounced her allegiance to the Elders when her entire family died. Magical Notes Spells To Call an O'Farrell Witch's Powers :I call upon you, elements four, :Unlock your secrets forever more, :A new witch enters the fold, :Allow her magic to take hold. To Seek Solace :Form a circle with crushed rowan leaves around the witch. Then chant the following: :Mother Earth, heed me, :In this hour of need, I seek solace. :Send to me aid in my trouble. Metaphysical Locator Spell :The person with powers missing will stand in the center while witches form a circle with their hands. :Goddess, your daughter stands before you, :But her magic has fled. :Help her find what she has lost, :That she with her magic may be wed. To Summon Gortag :Fire and earth, hear our command! :We summon a demon from the dark lands. :Gortag, come! Protection Spell :Power of the witches, we call on you, come :Bring your power, protect our home. To Bind Gortag to One Body :Demon of Many Bodies, :In this form we command you, stay. To Break a Demonic Mind Control :Goddess, hear our call. Release. A Ceremony to Transfer Powers :A deceased member of the family line will be the judge of the transfer. Both parties must be willing to participate for the transfer to work. Two circles will be drawn, with a bowl of water in between them and the two participants must stand inside the circles. :Sun and moon, earth and water, :Smile now upon your daughters. :Each one wants what the other holds. :Reverse their powers, exchange their molds. :A descendant standing outside the circle will recite the following: :Ancestor witches, hear your daughter's plea. :Send one to judge whose these powers should be. Powers * Corporealization: Gortag to generate a new body. * Flight: Drew as a dragon and phoenix. * Force Field: The Book of Shadows. * Immunity: Clan-goids to become immune to witchcraft via a protection spell. * Levitation: The Book of Shadows. * Molecular Combustion: Piper to destroy Gortag and later the Elsons. * Molecular Immobilization: Piper. * Orbing: Paige and Leo to teleport between places. * Premonition: Phoebe. * Pyrokinesis: Juliana to light a wood stick and destroy Gortag. * Reconstitution: Drew as a phoenix to reconstitute herself. * Sensing: Leo, an O'Farrell ancestress and the Clan-goids to sense their targets. * Shapeshifting: Drew to shapeshift into a lion, a phoenix, a dragon and a mouse. * Shimmering: Clan-goids to teleport between places. * Telekinetic Orbing: Paige to move objects. * Telepathy: Juliana's Aunt and Gortag, who manipulate others by looking into their eyes. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. Notes and Trivia *The Window of Opportunity was featured in this novel. *Clan-goids are introduced. *When Piper was trapped in Drew's room in the Elson home, she mentioned that "on the day a witch was to receive his or her powers, there was a moment in time where the powers existed unprotected in space, a moment before the powers found the witch who called for them and if an evil demon knew when it would happen, they could wreak havoc trying to steal the powers and kill the new witch". Covers *'Russian:' Potomstvjennaja vjed'ma (Hereditary Witch) *'French:' La Sorcèllerie en héritage (The hereditary witch) *'Dutch:' Een duistere erfenis (A dark heritage) ПОТОМСТВЕННАЯ_ВЕДЬМА_1.jpg|Russian cover 023-la sorcellerie en heritage.jpg|French cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise